Cosmic Unity
Cosmic Unity Capital: Heaven "Join in Unity or fill the wrath of the Seven Acolytes." Cosmic Unity DOB:10/11/2006 New Polar Order(NpO) Blue Team Languages: English, Greek, and Arabic from Earth; Akhic and Isolconik from other planets Government: Holy Impirialistic Dictatorship Religion: Seven Arcolytes' Scriptures Currency: Credit Statistics Updated on 3/1/07 Ranked #3,003 of 40,445 total nations National Strength: 8,537.726 litrate Rate: 74.75% Working Civilians: 11,328 Working Citizens Total Population: 15,773 Supporters Natural Resources: Nation Information Cosmic Unity is a nation devoted to the New Polar Order. Cosmic Unity is an Alien organization that came from the outer reaches of space and colonized in the Mediterranean Sea. We are focused on organisms to join the Unity or they will be destroyed, but New Polar Order laws restrict this action. History Solcon is the planet where Cosmic Unity first began its military campaign to Unify the universe. The Government of Solcon denied us the right to Unify and denyed to join, so Cosmic Unity sent out its Spec Ops or CUSO to take out the leaders. After all of the Solcon leaders fell to the hand of the CUSO. The people of Solcon gave in to the voice of the Seven Acolytes. Once the CUSO did their job Cosmic Unity's great forces came out of the wood work. Spawning from the corners of the planet. Commander Lukso of Solcon was watched over by the Seven Acolytes during the over throw of Solcon and saw that he was a perfect person for the role of The Voice of Unity. Commander Lukso lead a fleet of 500 million strong to Akcin, where the Galaxy's impirial leaders go to sign pacts and treaties. There he saw and the other leaders saw the greatness that is Cosmic Unity's power. Lukso sent a message to all of the inhabitants of Akcin saying, "Cosmic Unity stretches out its hand of unity to those on this planet. One million transport ships will reach the surface of Akcin in a couple of minutes. All who wish to be Unified with Cosmic Unity get on to the ships, after the transports left, the others will be destroyed." There was no response to Lukso's message except for the destruction of 25 thousand transport ships. The rest of transports left to Solcon to unify the people who were smart enough to get onto the transports. Lukso gave the order to attack Akcin. Then the 499 million strong fleet started to engage but was engaged by another fleet that came from the 44th quadrant of the galaxy. The enemy fleet was made up of all the empires across the universe of 350 million strong. The empires was waiting for the attack but lacked the knowledge of how big our forces were. While in the battle above Akcin most of the dogfights were equal but then, Cosmic Unity broadcasted a mind controlling message over the frequency that the enemy was talking over and a little less than half of the enemy's fleet turned on their leaders and fellow comrades. The Allied Empires, as was called by the Seven Acolytes, started losing ships in great amounts. The Allied Empire's fleet was demolished and once Commander Lukso saw this he started to order the final order, but then the planet started collapsing from the inside out. Lukso soon figured out that it was the Seven Acolytes. The Seven Acolytes' secret weapon that destroyed Akcin has never been seen by the people of the Unity. Only the Acolytes know what it does and how to operate it. Category:Nations